Switched!
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: What happens when our favorite pair of swordsmen switch bodies? INSANITY!
1. Opposites Annoy

It was a hot sunny day here at the Smash Mansion. The sun was working hard, the humid air covered the premises like a heavy blanket, just perfect weather! ...For staying inside your room with the air conditioner on full blast whilst watching animé and snacking on junk food if you loathed the bright happy sunny weather as much as Marth Lowell. He was the exact polar opposite of his roommate and best friend, Roy. Marth just thrived on dark, freezing cold weather (or any kind of miserable weather that would make the other Smashers feel down, basically) while Roy loved to run around outside in bright, cloudless warm weather. If one were to see the pair together, one would wonder how in the world could two completely opposite people who have very little in common be such best friends. Sometimes Marth would ask himself this on numerous occasions.

Roy was outside, playing a vigorous game of tennis against the F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon. The redhead was panting as he continuously smacked the ball back to the racer. Falcon missed the ball and landed on his side. Feeling victorious, Roy jumped up and down, yelling for joy. Falcon slowly got up, panting heavily, totally exhausted from the game.

"C'mon, c'mon! Let's play again! I'm ready for you!" Roy shouted happily.

"I'm beat. I'm going to go inside and rest up, ok?" Falcon wiped the sweat from his brow, still panting.

"How can you be tired already?! I've barely even _started_ and you're _tired_?! What's this world coming to?!" Roy didn't seem too happy about stopping. He started to bounce the ball on the racket.

"We've played about 30 consecutive matches. That's too much for me!" With that, the pilot staggered inside, sore and tired from the game.

Unable to withstand the feeling of loneliness, Roy decided to keep himself amused by hitting the ball against the wall for a bit. He accidentally hit it a little _too_ hard and it went soaring into the air!

"Wow! I have such a good aim!" cried Roy as he watched the ball fly off.

* * *

"Nobuyuki! I love you so much!"

"But Naomi, we're from two different worlds. What'll people say?"

"I don't _care_ what the others say! We're meant to be!"

Marth was leaned back against his pillows, watching one of his many animé DVDs while going through another box of pocky (his absolute favorite thing with ice cream coming in a close second). He leaned forward with great interest, curious about the fate between the two lovers. As the climax was building up, a sudden loud crash was heard. Before he could react, Marth felt something strike him on the side of his head. He fell off his bed and pulled a blanket off as he landed on the floor, spilling _everything_ onto the floor. He quickly got to his feet and went to the window to see what happened. Marth looked down and saw a certain redhead wave his arms vigorously with a racket in one hand. He narrowed his icy blue eyes at Roy, angry that he, of all people, had to disturb him.

Marth opened the window with enough force to nearly break it, stuck his head out and shouted angrily, "YOU _IDIOT_! LOOK AT WHAT YOU JUST DID TO THE WINDOW! I WAS HAVING A NICE DAY UNTIL _YOU_ BROKE IT! YOU ALSO HIT ME TOO, YOU STUPID SUGAR HIGH JERK!"

"Ooops. Sorry 'bout that, Marth! I didn't know that I'd hit it _that_ far..." Roy placed his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ USE YOUR HEAD?! YOU'VE GOT A BRAIN IN THERE; USE IT!" Marth usually took things a little too seriously while his counterpart never did. He sighed and was about to close the window until Roy called him.

"Wanna play tennis with meeeeeee? Pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeeease? With sugar on top? With pocky and chocolates and cookies and cake and ice cream and--"

"_NO_! Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" SLAM! Marth went back inside to clean up the mess Roy caused while the younger swordsman decided to go inside.

* * *

Running down the hallway like a hyperactive child, Roy headed towards their room with the speed of someone who's sugar high. The hyper redhead banged on the door repeatedly until Marth opened it. He glared at Roy, knowing very well why he's here. Roy just flashed a large smile at Marth while shifting his weight onto one foot, then onto the other one.

"No", growled Marth.

"But you--"

"No!"

"But--"

"NO!"

"Pl--"

"LEAVE ME IN PEACE!"

Marth slammed the door in Roy's face and went back to watching his animé DVDs and eating junk food. Roy wasn't about to call it quits just yet for he had another idea. He laid down by the foot of the door and stretched himself out so that his whole body blocked the doorway.

Samus was walking down the hallway and noticed the insane mamkute laying down by the door. She was used to these crazy sites, for that's the kind of stuff all Smashers experience. It's not everyday you get to meet someone who's half-dragon/half-human or someone who's two-dimensional or someone who is a genetically altered cat Pokémon who enjoys plotting for world domination. Samus got closer to Roy, looked over him, and started to chuckle at him.

"Whaaaaaat? Wha'chu laughin' at, Pretty Sammy?" asked Roy.

"Why in the world are you laying right _here_?!" she asked.

"Sooner or later, Marth'll leave the room. He won't be going anywhere! Mwahahaha!"

"Are all half-dragons _this_ psychotic?" asked Samus.

"It's _mamkutes_! And no, I'm the only psychotic sugar high mamkute in the world!" Roy cackled evilly as Samus walked a little faster down the hallway.

Roy jumped as he heard a loud pound on the door. It was followed by several more poundings, not to mention some rather harsh, unrepeatable language. _Yep, that's Marthy, alright_ Roy thought to himself. He grinned evilly as he placed both hands behind his head, crossed his legs and listened to the combination of cursing and pounding that came from the other side of the door.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" shouted Marth. That was the only profanity-free thing he's said ever since he tried to get out.

"Marth! Roy!" boomed an ominous, evil voice. "C'mere..." it taunted.

Roy suddenly felt weightless and began to float upward to the ceiling. He kicked and tried to get back down, but to no avail. Marth suddenly appeared right in front of Roy, looking as confused as the younger swordsman felt. Suddenly, Master Hand appeared in front of them.

"I shall transport you two _foolish_ mortals to Final Destination." With that, he pointed at the two teenagers and they disappeared.

* * *

Amid the cosmos, a large flat platform was slowly rotating. Marth and Roy reappeared and landed flat on their faces. Marth got to his feet quickly and dusted himself off in a very feminine yet vain manner. Roy didn't have any luck on getting up. It took several futile attempts (and some help from Marth) before Roy could finally get up. He tried to walk around, but he felt like he was made of lead.

"Do you mortals know _why_ you're here?" asked Master Hand.

"No, but could you do something about the gravity?" whined the pyromaniac redhead.

"RAISE YOUR HAND!" hissed the hand.

"I can't; it feels totally heavy" he whined again.

"Looks like your body isn't used to weightlessness then back to gravity..." said Crazy Hand, who just appeared before them.

"Yeah, you can say _that_ again. 190 pounds feels like 190 _tons_, stupid physics", Roy mumbled. Marth looked flabbergasted as he heard Roy's mumbling. _190 POUNDS?! He better not be serious... like usual_ Marth thought to himself.

"A-HEM! SILENCE! Silence, you fools!" shouted Master Hand.

"You two can never be on the same level when it comes to nearly _everything_! So, we're going to solve this", cackled Crazy Hand.

"You're wrong! We see eye-to-eye on stuff!" both swordsmen protested in unison.

"Oh, _really_? What's the best Pokémon in the world?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Azumarill!"

"Arcanine!" said Roy in unison with his friend.

"What's better: summer or winter?" continued the left hand.

"Winter!" answered the effeminate prince.

"Summer!"

"Night or day?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Night!"

"Day!"

"Dance Dance Revolution or Beatmania?"

"Beatmania!"

"Dance Dance Revolution!"

"See? You two can't even agree on these questions! By tomorrow, we're going to fix your little red wagon!" said Master Hand.

"_Red_?! Why can't it be blue? As in cobalt blue, my _absolute favorite_ color?" pouted Marth.

"News flash, _Martha_: you're _not_ the center of the universe" Roy said very dryly.

"SILEEEEENCE! SILENCE OF THE LAMBS!" shouted Master Hand.

"Hold still, this won't hurt at _all_", Crazy Hand said very darkly and evilly. "...much."

The swordsmen felt like they've fallen into a deep sleep where they don't ever want to wake up. The last thing they worried about was what the evil hands were going to do to them. Whatever it was, who cares? Little did they know was how diabolical the hands were.


	2. Mornings Are Evil

The next morning seemed just like any other morning. Some of the other Smashers were getting up and Kirby was calling everyone to breakfast. Yep, just another day in the life of someone in Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Kirby ran over to Marth and Roy's room, pounding on the door to wake the swordsmen up. The first to get up was Roy. The red-haired teen was usually the last one to get up. He picked up a heavy book, opened the door, and chucked it at Kirby. This was very out of character for Roy because he was the cheerful one compared to Marth.

"Geez! What's your problem?!" mumbled Kirby.

__

Stupid Kirby! Why must he do this EVERY morning?! the teen thought to himself. He went back into the room and climbed back into bed. He suddenly felt like something was wrong. He looked to his left and realized that the hands _did_ do something to them!

"Marth, you've just gotta stop throwing stuff at Kirby. Soon, there won't be anything left in here." Marth sat up and looked over to Roy, who was also looking at him.

From downstairs, the other Smashers looked upward as they heard two piercing screams.

"OH MY GOD! Whaddya doin' in my body?!" exclaimed the swordsmen.

"Please tell me that this is some crazy dream!" said "Roy".

"'Fraid it's real, buddy…" replied "Marth".

They continued to stare at each other in disbelief and worried about what would happen to them. Roy cringed at the thought of Marth acting like the same old feminine neat freak but in his body instead. The very thought of a sugar-high, sloppy Roy running around in his own body nauseated Marth.

"Breakfast is getting cold!"

"Hold one, Marth. I'll handle this!" said Roy. He reached for Falchion and was about to open the door when Marth grabbed his arm.

"Whaddya doin' with my sword?!" he screamed.

"Don't worry. I've seen you do this a million times. Kirby won't suspect a thing!" said Roy. He opened the door and aimed the sword at Kirby. "HAI-YAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Kirby screeched as he ran down the stairs with the feminine swordsman on his tail. They ran into the kitchen and circled around the table (and surprised dining Smashers) several times before heading into the living room.

"Yeesh! Looks like ol' Martha woke up in a happity-pippity mood, like _usual_", said Ganondorf.

* * *

Marth decided to get out of the room to find out what his crazy pyromaniac friend is doing to poor Kirby. He peeked into the kitchen and didn't see Roy or Kirby in there. He was about to leave when Falco waved to him.

"Hey, Roy! It's about _time_ you came to eat!" said Falco. "C'mon and sit down!"

"I… uh… Well, you see… um… Where's…?" stammered Marth.

"Marth's in a bad mood, so he's trying to shiskabob Kirby", said Nana.

"Bu… But…", Marth began to say when a thought occurred to him. _Oh, wait! Roy's in MY body, so people are obviously going to call him "Marth"_ he said to himself. _So that means that… Great, I have to ACT like Roy so that they won't think that he's mental, as if he's not mental enough._

"What's wrong?" asked Pikachu.

__

Oh no! Quick, Marth! Think of something! They're on to me…Now, what would Roy say that's in his character? "But… if Muh-Muh-Marth and… uh… Kirby are busy, then… wh-who's gonna eat their food?" Marth put on a sheepish grin as he mentally kicked himself for coming up with such a pathetic excuse.

"I guess _you_ could have their food, Roy", Pikachu replied.

"Ooh, boy! All this food! Just for me!" Marth cried happily as he was thinking how Roy would act.

* * *

Roy was panting heavily as Kirby ducked into a closet. His, err, _Marth's_ sides were hurting badly from all that running. He collapsed onto the floor, cursing Marth for never getting any exercise. After catching his breath, Roy got up and staggered towards the kitchen. It was quite a walk because he was on the other side of the mansion's top floor. This gave Roy some time to think over how to play as his icy cold partner-in-crime.

__

Let's see… Everyone's probably thinking that Marth's in his usual "sunny" mood since I was chasing Kirby, so I'll have to try to glare and growl at everyone. Marth'll probably be trying to act all bouncy and hyper like me, so I'll have to be very impatient with him. Oh! I can't just gobble down everything in site! That's not like Marth at all! He's extremely picky about food, not like me. He likes… Cookie Crisp, blueberry jam, erm… and small amounts of the pancakes and stuff. Ok, I have to be VERY picky about EVERYTHING, that's how he is! This'll be kinda tough, but no one'll suspect a thing!

Before he entered the kitchen, Roy noticed that Marth's pajamas were a mess. He knew that anyone who knew Marth would notice this, so he tried to straighten up the clothes a bit. He finally walked in and spotted the other swordsman. Marth was quietly munching on his, Roy's, and Kirby's food while some of the others were giving him concerned looks. Roy rested his hand on his forehead while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Mah--_Roy_?", called the said swordsman. "Are you ok?"

"Hnn…? Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Marth asked after looking up at Roy.

"Look at you! You're a mess! C'mere!" Roy tried to pick up Marth by the pajama shirt, but he couldn't lift the swordsman up.

"Let go… Yer chokin'… meh… GAH!" Marth cried.

"Sorry. Now come over here, I need to talk to you", said Roy after letting go of Marth.

They quickly went into the living room, making sure that no one was following them.

"Marth, this may kinda freak you out, but when you eat…" Roy paused to think about how to say it to him. "Y-You've seen how I eat! Do that, mmkay?"

"I don't like to eat a ton in one sitting, unlike _you_" Marth growled.

"I know, but we're gotta try to stay in character as each other! If the others find out…" Roy trailed off, fearing for the worst.

"They're not gonna believe us. They'll just think that we're insane or something", said Marth.

"Can you do me a favor and think _positively_ for a change?!" Roy grumbled.

"What's to be positive about? The hands messed up our lives and now I'm trapped in _your_ body! Of all people! I'm no longer the dashingly charming Prince Marth Lowell of Altea; I'm just some stupid sugar-high Godzilla-wannabe freak of nature."

"Oooh, that's it. THAT'S _IT_! You've gone _too_ far!" Roy shouted angrily. He tackled Marth to the ground and started to punch and kick him repeatedly. Marth countered back by shoving Roy backwards and punching him. Unfortunately for Roy, he's not as strong as he used to be. Marth pinned Roy to the ground, which was the worst thing for the younger swordsman.

"MORTALS! What are you DOING?!"

Master Hand materialized in front of the fighting teenagers, who were still going at it. The evil hand used his powerful powers to repel them away from each other. They looked up at the hand, fearing for the worst.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" shouted Master Hand.

"Sunshine here was talking trash about me and I couldn't help myself! I _had_ to beat him up!" said Roy.

"YOU! BLUE-HAIRED PANSY! C'mere…" the hand said evilly as he pointed to Marth.

"What? What now? What else is going to ruin my already horrible day?" Marth complained.

"You'll see…" answered Master Hand. He teleported Marth somewhere and then looked over to Roy. "YOU! Have a nice day." He disappeared while Roy stared off into space with a confused look.

"Wow, I guess Marthy's in for it now…" Roy headed back into the kitchen for some breakfast, putting the situation on hold… for now.


End file.
